New Year at the Pokemon Centre
by brtnvm
Summary: Yuri. Renii is a Gym Leader in training who visits her buddy Nurse Joy at a Pokemon Centre on New Year's Eve. MAY BE CONTINUED. Rating may change in the future.


**Thanks to NinjaPuppetMaster for allowing me to use his OC - Renii / Serenity Valentine!**

 **Takes place after Ninja Puppet Master's story "When it Rains".**

...

Name- Serenity Valentine

Nickname- Renii (Ren-ie)

Age- 15

Looks- Shoulder length brown hair with her right bang streaked red. Soft brown eyes, tanned skin. 5'6" tall. Lean build, developed

Outfit- A short sleeved white T-shirt under a short black tank top with a red flame design on the front. Black cargo capris and black and red athletic shoes. She wears a dark red sweat band on her left wrist and a finger-less glove on her right hand. Also, she wears dog tags with her name and such on them. Her ears are pierced twice in each ear.

Personality- sarcastic, friendly, perverted, creative, loves her pokemon, laid-back

Pokemon- Pyro the Charizard (Male), Ember the Ninetales (Female), Cinders the Arcanine (Female), Prince the Rapidash (Male), Flare the Flareon (Female), Magmar (Male)

Extra- She is a fire type trainer, and she's in training to be a gym leader.

* * *

Renii was riding her Rapidash rapidly towards the Pokemon Centre. Half a year had passed since her visit to the Nurse Joy in that Centre- since their meeting, Renii had been training to become a Gym Leader on Cinnabar Island...

Renii left, but she regularly exchanged e-mails with Nurse Joy from that Centre, cherishing the night they spent together...

It was New Year's Eve, and they both agreed to meet at that same Pokemon Centre.

So...as the snow was falling in the warm dark night, Renii halted her Rapidash at the Pokemon Centre porch.

She returned Rapidash to its Pokeball.

Renii entered the Pokemon Centre.

The automatic doors screeched in a familiar way.

As soon as Renii entered, she didn't even realize what happened as somebody jumped onto her with their legs suspended around Renii's waist and arms hugging Renii's chest.

"Renii! I've been waiting for you!"

It was Nurse Joyella. (In order to avoid confusion with other Nurse Joys, Renii suggested that Joy needed a unique name. They thought up a lot of names but in the end they stopped on "Joyella". - It was simple and easy to remember.)

"H...Hi!" Renii asked, blushing slightly as Joyella got off of her and stood again on her two legs. Renii was struck by the scent of expensive perfume.

"Renii...I was really waiting for you." Joyella looked straight into Renii's eyes. Joyella was hiding something small in her hand.

When Renii took a look at Joyella, she was stunned. Joyella was wearing her long pink hair down completely without any braids, Renii could tell it was thoroughly combed. She was also wearing a blue evening sparkling sleeveless dress that ended about 10 centimeters above her knees exposing her legs, a bit plump but very desirable. The dress also had a sizeable cleavage that did a good job at revealing a large part of Joyella's large breasts. She was wearing stylish high heeled blue shoes. And silver earrings with diamonds...And barely noticeable lipstick that almost matched Joyela's lip colour...The nurse had prepared for this meeting.

Renii gulped. It was so...unusual to see Nurse Joy wearing clothes that made her look so...seductive...so...sexy...

Joyella noticed how Renii was staring at her blankly and how Renii's nose started bleeding. Joyella giggled into her hand as she said -

"You can look at me all you want. It'd be nicer though if you ... -"

Renii immediately understood what Joyella was implying as she quickly approached Joyella and pulled her in for a kiss-

When Joyella stopped her.

And looked seriously into her eyes

"Wait a sec. I have something to say. I want to make things clear."

Renii felt how something in her heart flipped. What in the world could stop Joyella from kissing her?

She was starting to get nervous when, -

"Renii...No. Serenity Valentine. Will you be my wife?" Joyella said as she stood on one knee in front of Renii and presented a gloden ring with a diamond in a small box in her hand.

Renii was shocked for a few...Seconds. When she realized what just happened, Renii broke into cold sweat...

"Yes... I do."

Renii wasn't sure about how their relationship would work out but she was sure about her feelings...And she wanted to be with Joyella forever.

Joyella put the ring onto Renii's finger as Renii started crying tears of happiness...

"Joyella...I'll do my best and even more to make you happy tonight...And tomorrow...And always from now on...My Dear Wife." Renii said.

Joyella stood up and the two girls fiercely kissed getting lost inside of each other as the clock tower outdoors rang...

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

... **Ok I know it's a bit too early for this but I'm not sure I'll be able to post this later without being too late so I'll just post this now.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
